In this R25 proposal, our aim is to mentor and train future generation of interdisciplinary scientists and engineers in the field of diabetes research and treatment. Diabetes is a debilitating disease affecting 25.8 million in the United States at a cost of over $180 billion annually. In partnership with the UIC Honors College, Department of Bioengineering, and Department of Surgery, this training program is a non-academic credit, ten- week multidisciplinary summer internship program for undergraduates. The program is unique in the following: (i) well-established training lectures covering basics and advanced diabetes research topics, emerging biotechnology, clinical translational strategies, proficiency in basic science techniques and knowledge, and thoughtful career development plan; (ii) a specific research theme is integrated into the program that focuses on how to improve islet transplantation, a promising cell-based therapy for Type I diabetes with an ultimate goal to bring a functional cure for diabetes; (iii) the training is fully supported by a unique array of multidisciplinary mentors who share common research interests; (iv) the framework of the translational and clinical orientation gives participants the opportunity to solve real-world problems and apply novel innovations in a clinical setting; (v) a proven record of scientific contribution, strong collaborative research of mentors, and ample experience of organizing similar educational programs will allow for a more efficient and simplistic integration of the key training components and effective administrative management; and (vi) the program resonates with UIC's commitment to provide excellent education for undergraduates through department partnership, to embrace diversity at campus, and to strength research collaboration between clinical expertise and engineering expertise. UIC has consistently proven their drive and commitment to recruit and cultivate URM trainees. The participant college and departments have well-established plans and strategies to recruit qualified undergraduates for this program. The participating mentors have strong commitment and adequate laboratory facility and funding to provide participants the opportunity to obtain the highest quality of research experience. .